


If Only Things Were Different

by orphan_account



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Heavy on the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betraying Catastrophe had never been in the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only Things Were Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



Betraying Catastrophe had never been in Arsyn’s plan. Catastrophe wasn’t even supposed to be on that mission. It was supposed to be Destructa X who was set to go along with Arsyn. She was a comrade, too, but less of a liability than Catastrophe. 

Destructa had backed out at the last second, leaving Catastrophe to fill her spot. Arsyn had no choice but to keep going forward. It was much too late to back out now, anyway.

The case they were supposed to confiscate from the suits was to be brought to Madame’s headquarters. Headmistress wasn’t aware Arsyn had defected from the group and sold information to the enemy. It was the price of joining Madame’s organization. 

Arsyn wouldn’t grow while under the guide of Headmistress, who was stuck in her ways. With Madame, it would be different. She understood Arsyn’s frustration and need to be more than she was. If only Catastrophe hadn’t shown up at just the wrong time, then perhaps Arsyn could have eventually convinced her to come join Madame’s organization.

After tonight, that would never happen. Arsyn knew how Catastrophe could hold a grudge. She didn’t forgive easily. Once Arsyn took her out, they could never reconcile. Catastrophe would never get over the humiliation of being defeated by one of her apparent allies during a mission.

The reality of their situation was something Arsyn couldn’t deny any longer.

Catastrophe looked so pleased with herself when she turned around, right hand holding onto the case tightly. There was no fear or any idea what would happen next. She leaned forward and kissed Arsyn, assuming all the danger had passed.

It was selfish of her, but Arsyn kissed back, pressing her body against Catastrophe. It was probably the last time Arsyn would ever kiss her.

Finally, Arsyn broke the kiss. “I’m sorry.”

The powder stunned Catastrophe, giving Arsyn a chance to grab the case. When she fell out the window, Arsyn knew she’d survive the fall. Headmistress would make sure The Trinity put Catastrophe back together.

She’d be good as new.

Arsyn’s return to Madame proved to work in her favor. She happily accepted her membership after realizing Arsyn had indeed given her what she promised. All of Madame’s resources were at her disposal.

Sometimes, at night, Arsyn would be hit by pangs of guilt for betraying Catastrophe. The rest of Headmistress’s group could go fuck themselves, but Catastrophe was different. Always had been different with what she meant to Arsyn-- or at least what she used to mean to her.

The feelings were still there, but how strong could her feelings be if Arsyn was so easily able to betray her, especially knowing how unforgiving Catastrophe was? Arsyn didn’t want to think about it, and she mostly managed. Thinking about such things would only cloud her judgement, anyway.

During the meeting with Madame, Arsyn kept her composure, but that was no surprise. She’d always been good at acting indifferent.

“I’m very pleased to have you as a new member of my organization, Arsyn. I admit I had doubts about your ability to come through for us, but I am glad I was proven wrong.” Madame spoke softly, not looking particularly intimidating in her chair behind the desk.

Looks, of course, could be deceiving. Working with Headmistress over the years had taught Arsyn this long ago.

Arsyn smiled. “Happy to join you, Madame. I know with you I won’t be held back.”

In the end, it would all be worth it.

Soon after joining Madame, Arsyn received news of what had happened as a result of her betrayal.

Catastrophe lived as Arsyn had expected she would. The Trinity had needed to work extra hard after all the damage that had been done to Catastrophe, but it wasn’t like Headmistress’s girls weren’t used to battle scars.

Once Catastrophe was ready for battle again, she’d come after Arsyn, who was waiting and trying desperately not to think of their past. Normally, Arsyn was quite skilled at pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, at least until nighttime came around and her guard fell down.

Arsyn and Catastrophe hadn’t hit it off the first time they met in Headmistress’s beginner classes. Arsyn had been a bit of a troublemaker, and Catastrophe the exact opposite. After the unexpected first kiss during one of their sparring sessions, though, their relationship changed.

Now, Arsyn dreamed of not necessarily a easier time, but a more simple one, before they had been caught up in the inner workings of what Headmistress’s group did. At first, it had been a way to escape their crappy lives and do something greater. It had given their lives a purpose.

Climbing up the ranks had been what opened Arsyn’s eyes to what the group was about and how fucked up the world truly was. It was around that time that Arsyn had started wanting more than what Headmistress could offer.

Arsyn grew used to her new surroundings in Madame’s organization, but she never became comfortable. She was waiting for the moment when Madame would call her into her office with news about her old group and one day, Arsyn wasn’t disappointed.

“According to some reliable information, a few of your former comrades are on their way here.” Madame didn’t sound angry, just more annoyed to be relaying the information. “I doubt it’s to retrieve the contents of the case because they must know we’ve sold it by now. It has to be for you.”

She swallowed. “Madame, I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“No need to apologize, Arsyn. I expected there would be some complications arising from our partnership.”

“May I request a small team so I can take care of these nuisances?” Arsyn asked, already knowing what the answer would be. It was always polite to ask, though.

Madame smiled. “Of course, my dear.”

The last time Arsyn had seen Catastrophe, she’d been falling out the window, shock and anger written all over her face. When Arsyn saw her on the battlefield, the shock was gone and replaced with a thirst for revenge.

Arsyn had expected as much. The love they had shared was, indeed, gone, or at least not what it once had been. While Arsyn knew that a part of her still cared for Catastrophe, the feeling almost certainly wasn’t mutual. The moment their eyes met, Arsyn knew Catastrophe no longer loved her.

“I can honestly say I am glad to see you lived, Catastrophe.” Arsyn said, clutching her weapon tightly in her hand.

Catastrophe mimicked the action. “I actually believe you.”

Their eyes locked one more time before they both rushed forward.


End file.
